BIONICLE
BIONICLE is a multimedia franchise created by toy company LEGO but continued by DC Comics, Warner Brothers, Ghost Studios, Electronic Arts(EA), THQ, Traveler's Tales(TT), Amaze Entertainment, and Miramax. The story revolves around a universe other than our own, and a struggle to reunite a shattered world. It's name is means BIOlogical-chrONICAL. Plot Spherus Magna In the time BEFORE time, in the galaxy of Spherus Magna, lived a peaceful civilization. The civilization was made of several tibes. Tribes of fire, water, sand, stone, jungle, and ice each were created by the Great Beings, masters of creation. There used to be an Iron Tribe but they were almost completely wiped out by a creature called Annona. The Great Beings also created six Element Lords from the taller species(Glatorian) of each tribe to rule in their place. This gave the Great Beings more time to experiment on their own, with this extra time they created a giant robot just to see if they could. But the robot was unstable and caused an explosion which scattered it's seperate parts across the planet. This paved the way for another experiment. An eperiment which may well be the last chance for survival. Much later The Core War At some point in time Energized Protodermis leaked from the planet's very core. Somebody touched the glowing sunstance and was vaporized. Deciding the substance was powerful, and could be used as a power source, tribes started trying to harvest it, some with success, others with failure. But soon a war between tribes broke out over the substance to see who could collect the most. The Element Lord of each tribe greedily sparked this war. The Great Beings seeing that the Element Lords had failed them, created shape-shifting machines to kill any being with a weapon, in hopes of stopping the conflict. The Battera attacked the Rock Tribe known as "Skrall" and killed several leader members. Before long the Skrall dissapeared from war zones because of the fact they couldn't find these machines. A Skrall soldier Stronius dubbed the machines Battera. A Skrall word meaning "Silent Kill." The War raged on unhundered. But high-ammounts of protodermis were escaping from the core to the surface. The protodermis was growing out of hand. Knowing that the planet was going to shatter because of the energized protodermis, they created another giant robot(Mata Nui) and launched him to research other worlds' structures so that Spherus Magna could be repaired. Shortly after Mata Nui's launch the planet fell apart to three segments.(Bara Magna, Bota Magna, and Aqua Magna.) Journey of Mata Nui Mata Nui researched the universe for years, discovering the paths of planets, the actions of gravity, and other bits of information on the universe. His innermost systems were kept working by a universe within his own self. Makuta created wildlife to keep an eco-system going. Matoran workers regulated his systems, Toa defended the universe from other menaces, and tunnels connected the univeres together. If one didn't know better they'd think that it was a world of it's own, but it was just a system to keep Mata Nui's unique body operational. Mata Nui was re-entering the Solis Magna galaxy a Makuta known as Teridax, in an attempt to defeat Mata Nui put a virus in his system. Mata Nui lost control of himsef and crash-landed on Aqua Magna, in the process accidently creating an island named after himself. He remained alive but, was unconcious. The imact caused a land mass within his body to shoot to the surface of the "Endless Ocean." Makuta had started his extensive plot. Category:LEGO Category:Epic Category:Awesome Category:Sci-Fi